Tell Me You Love Me
by Lazy Gaga
Summary: Winry was cheerfully waiting for Ed to return home, like he always did. Then she recives a call that changes everything. Always cherish the ones you love, because you never know what tomorrow has in store. Based off of a true Urban Legend. Sad! Oneshot!


"Hey Al, can you hand me that wrench?"

Winry was happily using her tools to work on one of her new auto-mail inventions.

"Hey, Winry? What are you working on?"

Al handed her the silver wrench, and peered over her shoulder.

"Its one of my newest inventions! If it goes right, this could withstand temperatures below -89º degrees!" Winry began to get excited, just by mentioning her precious auto-mail. "I'll show Ed, as soon as he comes home!"

"But Winry, Nii-san doesn't really need auto-mail _that _special anymore! Ever since the Promised Day, he lost his alchemy abilities. Remember?" Al looked at Winry quizzically.

"Nyeh. You and your contradictions. That doesn't matter Al! Doesn't mean I can't still make stuff though!" Winry gave Al a grumpy pout.

"But Nii-san isn't even in the military anymore!" Al contradicted Winry.

"AAAl!" Winry threatened, wrench in hand.

After having their bodies restored, Al and Ed had travelled far and wide, Ed heading west, and Al east, in order to thank everyone who had helped them on their journey. They had just returned from that year-long trip, and had settled down back in the peaceful home of Winry and Aunt Pinako. After a month or so went by, Ed had decided to go back to Central, to resign from the military, and to say goodbye one last time. He didn't want anything more to do with the military, especially since his alchemic powers were now obsolete. Al didn't really feel like going, so he decided to stay with Winry, and bake apple pies. They were expecting Ed to return home today.

"I can't wait till nii-san comes back home!" Al was bouncing with excitement. "I miss him!"

"Me too Al.." Winry smiled. She always adored the relationship that Al had with his brother. They _always _cared about each other, above all else.

"You don't think that he forgot about us, right?" Al's big grey eyes welled up with tears, just at the thought. Winry rolled her eyes.

"Al, thats the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why in the world would he forget about us? We're his home! He would never forget about someone he loves!" Winry placed her grease-stained, gloved hands on her hips.

_'Especially us.' _

"Hnn...You're right Winry! That is kinda silly, now that I think about it." Al sprang from his doubt with a 1,000 watt smile on his face.

_'Almost like Ed's...' _

" Hey Winry, do you like nii-san?" Al asked abruptly. Winry froze on the spot. She almost dropped her wrench at the surprise.

"EHH? W-W-What makes you ask that?"

"'Cause, whenever I ask that question, you always get all flustery!"

And indeed, Winry was all flustered, a deep shad of red colored her face.

"I'm not flustered! I-Its just hot in here!" She began fanning her face in an attempt to feign hotness, and also to get rid of her firetruck red blush.

"...Okay Winry.." Al said, all knowingly. He knew it was a lie, and Winry did too. "Whatever you say."

A few moments passed. Al sitting, and Winry working.

"Hey Winry, I feel I bit tired.." Al began to blink sleepily. "I'm gonna take a nap or something."

"M'kay Al!" Winry replied, her voice muffled by an oil-stained rag in her mouth.

She listened as Al's footsteps retreated. Her thoughts then shifted back to Ed.

_'I think he'll just love this! I hope he comes home soon! I kinda miss his noisy self around here..'_

Winry's mood changed from one of excitement, to one of a more melancholy variation.

_'I hope nothing happened. I swear, the way he makes me worry...I wonder why I care so much..' _A light blush crept across her face.

_'Well, I guess its 'cause I kinda...like...him.' _The blush intensified itself.

She always loved how he cared about everyone else before himself, especially his brother. The way he had devoted the last 4 years of his life to Alphonse, bent on getting their former bodies back. The way he was always so determined, yet so positive. The way he would always say, "_Don't worry Winry! We'll be back in no time!"_. She secretly adored his brilliant golden hair, and how it shone in the sunlight. The radiant grin he always flashed in her direction, and the beautiful yet unearthly gleam of his bright eyes. She truly did like him.

"GAH! Look at me!" Winry shook her head, quickly dispelling the thoughts that plagued her. "I must look stupid, going crazy over _some guy_!"

But Winry knew, Edward Elric was more than just _some guy_. Though she would never admit it.

All of a sudden, she was snapped out of her thoughts by the ringing of the telephone.

"Huh? Who the heck is calling?" she mumbled to herself. She glanced at the clock. "5:00, huh? Probably another customer." She got up from her seat, and went to her phone.

"Hello, Rockbell residence! We specialize in auto-mail surgery!" she answered cheerily. Her greeting was met with the sound of static.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

A small sound floated through the static, and met her ear.

"...Win?"

"Winry Rockbell speaking, who is this?" She only knew of one person who addressed her so formally, and he was on the train heading to Risembool.

"..Hey Win! Its me, Ed!.." His voice echoed, barely making his way through the static.

"Ed? Where are you?"

His reply was hesitant.

"...Um, Win?...I won't be coming home soon.."

Winry was crestfallen.

"Huh? Why?"

"...Win, I don't think...you'll see me for a long time.."

"What? Ed! Why? Tell me!" Winry became even more disappointed.

"...Win, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't make it home..." Ed's voice sounded full of sorrow.

"Ed, what are you talking about?" For some reason, Winry began to get a bit worried.

Silence.

"...Win?..I just wanted to say...I love you.."

Winry almost dropped the phone in shock.

"W-what?"

"..Love you..Win.." Static was starting to interfere with the telephone reception.

"I..I...HUUH?" Winry almost fell through the floor in shock.

"...I'll..miss you..." There was a faint hint of a smile in his voice. "...Can...you tell..Al that I love him...?"

"I'll make sure to tell him!" Winry was still trying to recover from the shock.

"...Good...Hey, Win...I'll miss you..Al too.." Ed's voice began to sound distant. Static had almost completely overtaken his words.

"You say that like you aren't coming back or something!" Winry said jokingly. But, for _some reason_, she felt a small hint of alarm.

"...dunno...Win...don't...think...I..will.." The line began to break up.

"What Ed? I can't hear you good! Why did you say that?"

"..bye...Win...love..you..."

And with that, the line ended with a 'click'.

Winry had a vague sense of dread. She didn't have time to dwell on it though, because 5 minutes after, another call had the phone ringing again.

"Hello? Ed?"

"Is this the Rockbell residence?" An unfamiliar voice came from the other end. Winry tried to hide her disappointment.

"Oh, yes it is! May I ask why you are calling?"

"Ahem, yes. We have called to give you some unfortunate news."

Winry's heart sank.

"Yes? What is it?" She was desperate for him to spit it out.

"We regret to inform you that an Edward Elric has passed away, in the midst of a train collision. We are deeply sorry for your loss." the voice said, devoid of emotion.

Winry began to choke on tears.

"What? How? He just called me a few minutes ago!"

"A few minutes ago? Edward Elric has been reported to have died on impact, around 3:30 this afternoon. We are sincerely sorry for your terrible loss."

Fright and deep depression were one of the many emotions lancing through Winry's mind.

_But, he called me..._

Winry hung up the phone wordlessly. There were so many things she wanted to say, yet she didn't let out a word. She simply looked at the time.

5:10.

She leaned against the wall for support.

Ten minutes have passed. Ten minutes since he called. Ten minutes since he last cared. Ten minutes since he said 'I love you'.

Winry slid down with an audible 'thump', and let the tears fall.

There was only one coherent thought going through her mind.

_Did I tell him that I loved him too?_

_

* * *

_

Love isn't selfish.

Love isn't making yourself happy.

Love is making others happy, even if, somtimes, you aren't.

We never know what tomorrow has in store,

And we never know which day will be our last.

We never know if we will live to see the next day,

Or even if our loved ones will.

I guess we just take life for granted, don't we?

So take five, even ten, minutes to tell someone, "I love you".

Because we never know when will be the last time we see them,

Or if they see us.

You never really know which day is our last, right?

Just try not to make your time run out.

Because you never know...

* * *

**Well, that concludes my second FMA fanfic! This was supposed to be written for FMA day, but due to the fact of some various complications, as well as laziness, caused me to have to delay the posting of this story. Yes, this is also based off of an urban legend, just like my last one was. The only difference is that this one is actually true. Shocker, right? Turns out, there was a train accident somewhere, and this guy died. Then family members got phone calls from the dead guy hours after he died. It was sad, yet scary, in my opinion. Cool, huh?**

**Anyways, I wrote this because someone encouraged me to write another FMA fanfic/urban legend. So I said, "Okay, why not?" and got to writing this one. Its shorter than my previous one, and less scary and more sad. I don't know if the ending was satisfying, and I think I could have done better on it. The only thing that really pissed me off was the fact that the fanfic document manager thing was starting to fuck up my damn formatting! Irritating! Why? Someone needs to fix this damn thing! GRR!**

**Ah well, I hope you were really sad by the time this fanfic was over. Crying would be even better! It proves that I have succeeded in writing a successful oneshot. I guess I'm over-expecting something good though, because it doesn't seem like its enough to get such emotions. Oh well, better luck next time, I guess...**

_**Oh yeah! Happy belated FMA Day!**_


End file.
